


Before I Found My Way Back To You

by thespiritoasis



Category: She-Ra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiritoasis/pseuds/thespiritoasis
Summary: The intermission between Catra saving Glimmer and Adora saving Catra.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Before I Found My Way Back To You

“No!” 

Catra traced over the indents on the table. Harsh groves and jutted lines felt inconsistent on the wide stretched marble. Her claws traced over and over and over again, she tried to ground herself to her surroundings. 

_ No. _

Her chest began to tremor. The pressure against her ribs became heavy and her breathing was hard to control. Three eyes glazed over her, sharp and assuming. Catra tried to stay impassive, her ears twitched but her breath evened out. The image projected on the stained glass loomed over her.

“Without her, the Heart of Etheria is useless.”

“You can’t hurt her!”

Catra could hear the drip, drip, drip from Glimmer’s eyes. She moved her hand under the table to dig her claws into her leg. 

_ Not your problem.  _

The stained glass faded and became translucent. Catra moved to sink her spoon into the cool jello.

_ Not your problem. _

Wet texture tasted like ash. 

_ Not your problem. _

Glimmer’s head dropped next to her, her shoulders curved into a slouch and her eyes went pale. Catra looked back up to her left and stared through the glass, to the stars. 

_ You’re such an idiot. _

Air puffed out of her as she sighed and looked away. 

______________

  
  
  
  


“There’s no one left in the entire universe who cares about me.”

The alarm blared. Catra’s claws stumbled across the keys of the teleportation pad, tripping over the coordinates to reach Adora. 

_ Adora. _

The Horde clones broke through the barrier, they piled in all at once and pushed her against the wall. Sharp nails pinched into her and left red half-moon crescents, she could feel her arms bruise as her furred skin twisted under their grasp.

“Adora… I’m sorry! For everything!”

_ You’re such an idiot. _

One of the Horde clones shifted their grip on her arm, the thumb on her inner wrist gave her a window to push free. She dove to the pad to send Glimmer to Adora’s quadrant. 

“Catra!”

One body, two bodies, three bodies, four. 

Catra’s body collapsed onto the ground, her face pushed against the white tiles. Fluorescent green lines across the floor vibrated in and out of colour. Two sets of arms dragged her across the room, into the dark hall and through the foyer, up to the steps of Horde Prime’s throne. 

“...you will never get your hands on Adora.”

Horde Prime’s voice reverberated against the hollow pillars, as it bounced across the throne room, tens of thousands of green eyes lit up along the pews. Her judgement day had finally come. 

“Everyone has a place in my empire, you will be of use to me yet.”

Catra’s eyes widened. 

______________

  
  
  
  


“Prime cast out all shadows.”

Catra shivered in the cold, dry room. It was smaller and darker than Glimmer’s cell and impeccably cleaned. Her arms were tied together and her legs were bound to the chair. Knives were lined across the table next to her. 

_ If I could just... _

A Horde clone yanked her by her hair. Her eyes watered as a small yelp scratched against her throat. Her headpiece clattered against the floor as he bunched her hair tightly and pulled a small blade off the table. 

“No, what are you doing!”

He pulled at her hair again, she could feel the blade press against the left side of her head. He began to saw, Catra could feel each individual strand slice. Pressure formed in the back of her throat, tighter and tighter. She tried to swallow it away while she looked up to keep her tear ducts dry. 

Fuzzy hair draped across her eyes, the Horde clone hacked and hacked, she could feel the jagged edges tickle the back of her ears. The Horde clone pushed her head forward and held down, she could feel a stab at the back of her neck, like a hole was being cut through her. 

The Horde clone let go of her and moved to stand in front of her. His eyes flickered from impassive to bright green. 

Horde Prime stood in front of her. 

_ Ah, Catra… _

Catra’s vision blurred and her ears perked up. She could feel the build-up of pressure against her skull. The buzz grew louder and louder and louder as she tried to shake the noise away. Her body began to convulse, move on its own, the Horde clone’s eyes shifted back to a pale green. 

_ I told you that you’d be of use to me yet. _

The voice split her skull in two, Catra’s body seized as her claws dug into the back of her hands. Images flashed in front of her, she could feel Horde Prime scanning her thoughts and memories. 

Her mind transported, into the cell with Shadow Weaver. To the caress of her cheek against dead hands. The gentle pull of tufts, the sting of fake love and approval. 

_ You were just using me all along. _

Her vision shifted, she stood in front of the Black Garnet frozen from Shadow Weaver’s magic.

_ Insolent child. _

She stood in front of She Ra, claws raised as she scratched her face. Catra grabbed her arm and punched her in the stomach, it brought her to her knees. She cupped She Ra’s chin with the palm of her hand. Her skin felt warm and sweaty. She paused. 

_ This is what you left me for? _

Her vision shifted again, she stood over Adora, fist clenched against her jacket. The walls of Mara’s ship closed in on her. Haggard metal walls that made her suffocate with rage. 

_ Shadow Weaver left me for you. _

The room came into focus. Catra fell forward in her seat, she couldn’t breathe.

“Please, make it stop.”

Her vision blurred into a Horde hall, Scorpia turned her back and walked away. Her heart sunk through her chest as dread set in.

_ You’re a bad friend.  _

Entrapta appeared in front of her, she paced back and forth. Catra reached for the taser and shoved it into her back. Her eyes widened as she heaved up and down. Her eyes shifted from the taser to her hand to the taser to her hand. 

_ Put her on the transport to Beast Island. _

Double Trouble shifted, from Adora to Catra, to Shadow Weaver, to Hordak, to Adora. Her hand grazed the side of their face, her palm moved against their cheek. They shifted again, back to Double Trouble, she fell back against the rough metal floor. Their words bit her all at once. They shifted again, Scorpia stood in front of her. 

_ It’s you. You drive them away, Wildcat.  _

Her body seized as electric currents circuited through her. She slumped in her seat. Her mind went blank.

“Please… I can’t.”

Catra felt the pull of the sea of voices. The buzz of the hive mind pulled at her consciousness and created a sense of comfort as the white noise intensified. 

_ Come here, child. Let me make you whole again. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is my first ever fanfic, I literally ranked fifth from last out of seventy people for English in high school so this was probably a bad idea. I don’t have many talents but also I don’t have a life so I thought I’d try something new and would appreciate any feedback! Also, love that I’m acting like this is gonna get more than one read. 
> 
> Pls one reader follow my tweeter @thespiritoasis


End file.
